Episode 7507 (19th May 2016)
Plot Jai and Rishi wait in the café, although Jai is adamant that he will not keep Eliza a secret. Bhari and Kusam Doshi arrive for the meeting and introduce themselves to Jai and Rishi. Laurel is relieved that the baby looks fine on the ultrasound scan, and she and Ashley are delighted when the Sonographer informs them they are expecting a baby girl. Chrissie asks Andy what he would invest the money in, and she asks him to be her business partner. Rhona and Pierce agree to keep their relationship private. Bhari asks to see Jai's house as he would like to know where his daughter would potentially be living. Jai tells they he could show him the nursery and explains he has a young daughter. Bhari questions how he has a daughter so Jai explains he is technically still married to Eliza's mother. Bhari is shocked at the revelations, but Kusam is more open, reminding her father that everyone has a past. Megan and Eliza arrive at the café so Kusam invites Megan to join the meeting. Jacob mentions to Vanessa that she has dropped Johnny's bottle. Vanessa asks him to pick it up for her, which he does, using the cuff of his jacket to cover his hand. Jacob returns home having skipped football practise to spend time with David. Before going in Jacob, washes his hands with antibacterial wash. At Mulberry Cottage, Sandy worries to Harriet that Ashley is not answering his phone. Harriet suggests that Ashley will have his phone turned off at the hospital. Ashley and Laurel arrive home and reveal they are having a baby girl. Sandy asks where Arthur is, and Ashley realises he has forgotten his own son. Megan reveals to the Doshi's that Jai has been married before her and explains how Jai locked Charity in a box. Rishi says Megan likes a good laugh, Megan insists she needed a sense of humour being married to a cocaine addict who had two affairs with her best friend. Megan also reveals Jai has a son son with the cleaner but he no longer sees Archie as he got his mother arrested for dealing drugs. Bhari and Kusam are disgusted, and Rishi ashamed, although Megan takes great delight in revealing Jai's true colours. The Thomases worry about Arthur, but they are relieved when PC Bishop arrives and explains Arthur is with his colleague in the car outside. PC Bishop talks to the Thomases, and Ashley asks him not to take their son away. PC Bishop insists that won't be happening but pulls Laurel aside and explains that they will be receiving a visit from Children's Social Care. Megan tells Jai that he cannot pretend the past didn't happen, and Jai insists he is trying to be a better person, not only for himself, but for Eliza too. Rhona explains to Vanessa that Pierce will be staying on at Smithy Cottage, but Vanessa cannot believe it. David insist to Jacob he is going to get better. As David goes to the toilet, Jacob gets the antibacterial spray. Jai admits to Rishi that he doesn't want a new wife, he wants Megan back. Arthur suggests they could get walkie talkies to keep in contact, but later Laurel admits to Ashley that they will be visited by a social worker to asses his ability to look after Arthur. She tries to reassure him that everything will be fine. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *Bhari - Ash Varrez *Kusam - Zina Badran *Sonographer - Keicha Geenidge *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Sonogram room *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Main Street *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,940,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes